


Laundry

by MadamRed



Series: Writing Prompts (Tumblr) [5]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 15:27:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6912853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamRed/pseuds/MadamRed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Writing prompt requested on Tumblr: “My parents are coming over in 10 minutes so please put some clothes on.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laundry

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Nakedness and sexy times are mentioned.

Spencer was lying next to you on your bed, trying to catch his breath. You were still slightly gone from your, uh, _endeavours._ Your mind was elsewhere; you were actually reminiscing. You guys had known each other for over a year before the relationship finally moved from friendship to something more.

You clearly remembered the first time you met: your family had recently opened a quaint little bookstore with an adjacent coffee shop which caught Dr Spencer Reid’s eye one day. You were behind the counter of the bookstore, while your sister was in charge of the coffee shop along with your big brother. Since most people only perused the bookshelves briefly and then moved onto the other shop to get something to drink, you alone were more than enough to take care of that side of the store. It was a Wednesday afternoon, and both your mum and dad were out taking care of some mistake that had to do with the coffee deliveries.

Given that it was the middle of the week, and it was freezing outside, once again, the coffee shop was cramped. You were wondering whether to go help your siblings or not when the bell above the bookstore door rang, signalling a new customer had come in. You turned on the spot in front of the young adult section of the shop, where you were putting up a display for the newest arrival, and saw the man who would later become the highlight of your weeks to come: Spencer.

Even after a year of friendship and four months of dating, he claims you were a sight to behold. You, on the other hand, always argue that you looked average that day: you were wearing a yellow sweater, a simple pair of blue jeans, brown boots and glasses. You usually tried to have either a yellow piece of clothing or accessory on because it reminded you of Belle, from Disney’s _Beauty and the Beast_. His response never changes: the simplicity of your clothes and the shyness with which you smiled to greet him that day were enough to spark something in him that he thought he’d never feel again.

As he continued to visit the store and spend time with you, your shyness disappeared little by little, and your true personality started coming through: a curious mind with a clear thirst for knowledge. Being the youngest in the family, you had felt quite a lot of pressure to match your siblings’ accomplishments. You pushed yourself so hard that you managed to get a scholarship to study literature at a decent college. You ended up having a bit of a nervous breakdown, however, and had to quit during your second year, but returned after taking some time off and a serious talk from your parents.

Before Spencer came into your life, you had just finished your studies and were struggling to find a job when your family came up with the idea of the store. Meeting the sweet doctor helped you find your path, in a way, and he inspired you to start writing a short novel. You didn’t have any deals yet, but you were hopeful something will turn up eventually. It at least gave you enough drive to go out and send drafts and applications to different publishing houses, which had been your dream job ever since you were a teenager.

All of a sudden, your reverie was cut short by Spencer’s hand on your abdomen.

‘Hey,’ he smiled lazily at you as he started drawing irregular patterns on your exposed skin and you giggled when he reached a particularly sensitive area.

‘Hey, there.’

‘Where did you go just then? You were quiet for a while,’ he had his head propped up with the help of his other hand and was looking fondly at you.

‘I was remembering the day we met,’ you turned on your side and copied his position, even though you felt a little chilly due to your lack of garments.

‘I was having such a horrible day,’ he started his usual retelling. You knew the words by heart now, having heard it a few times, and recited the next line along with him, _‘but I saw you and..._ Are you making fun of me?’ he narrowed his eyes and stopped moving his hand, now attached to your side.

‘No,’ you said as you nodded your head, to which he only sighed.

You were about to caress his cheek to let him know you didn’t mean it when he grabbed your wrist and pinned both of your hands on top of your head. In a second, he was on top of you. He had you at his mercy.

‘Spencer! What are you doing?!’ you couldn’t help but giggle a little.

‘I’m gonna show you why you shouldn’t mock me,’ he said seriously, and you stopped laughing, curious as to what he was going to do. You trusted him completely and knew he would never hurt you.

And you were right. He continued to hold your hands down with only one of his and used his free hand to tickle you. After a minute, you were giggling so hard and flailing your legs so much, you were scared you were gonna hurt him without meaning to.

‘Spen- hahaha! Please! Stop!’ he tickled you a little longer and then finally released your hands.

You sighed happily, feeling relieved that the torture was over. But, it was not. He bent down after you caught your breath and began trailing kisses up and down your neck. You let out a different kind of sigh then, and Spencer, encouraged by it, brought his hands down to explore your body once more.

Your previous activities had begun in a similar fashion while you were lounging around in the couch. And, really, you should’ve expected it since you were still very much in the first stages of the relationship; those wonderful first months when you just cannot get enough of each other... in its multiple meanings. However much you were enjoying his ministrations, your brain caught up with you when one of his hands started trailing a bit too far down.

‘Wait, Spence,’ you said as you pushed him back to allow you to sit up. He moved back immediately, afraid of your reaction.

‘What? Did I do something wrong? Did I hurt you?’ his concern made your heart melt a little, and you couldn’t help but pull him down for a searing kiss. When you let him go, he took a second to compose himself before he spoke, ‘I’m going to take that as a no.’

‘No, you were _definitely_ not hurting me, sweetie,’ you gave him, what you hoped was, a seductive smile. ‘Hold on.’

You grabbed your cell phone which had been left forgotten on your bedside table.

‘Oh, no. No, no, no, no,’ then a string of curses escaped from your mouth as you got up and closed the door of your bathroom to fix your appearance as much as you could.

It was Sunday, and your parents were coming to have lunch. You were going to formally introduce Spencer to them as your boyfriend, even though they had seen him plenty of times at the shop. It hadn’t even crossed your mind to check the time.

‘(Y/n), are you okay? I-I’m getting kind of worried out here,’ sensing that his efforts to continue what you had been doing would be pointless, he put his boxers back on and waited for you to come out of the bathroom.

You opened the door and at least you had cleaned yourself up, applied some make-up, brushed your hair and teeth, all in the record time of four minutes.

‘I just remembered my parents are coming over in 10 minutes so, please, put some clothes on. I’m going to clean a little and change the sheets after I get dressed. Thank goodness my mother said she would bring lunch,’ you were frantically going from the wardrobe to the chest of drawers trying to choose an outfit.

You put on a dress and picked up your discarded items of clothing from the floor, as Spencer sat frozen on the bed.

‘Sweetie? Did you hear me?’

‘What? Yes, I did. I’m sorry,’ he got up and managed to make himself presentable in the five minutes that took you to change the bed sheets.

Ever since you started dating Spencer, the amount of laundry you had to do increased significantly. You only hoped your mother didn’t check your basket in the tiny cupboard you called a laundry room. There was an embarrassing pile of sheets there.

Spencer helped you tidy up your one-bedroom apartment and everything looked alright by the time your parents arrived ten minutes past one –they liked to be fashionably late without appearing rude.

Lunch went great, and your guests were about to leave when your mum announced that she needed to use the restroom. Spencer was chatting with your father about the current best selling books in the world of psychology, when your mum spoke from the other room. Since it was such a tight living space, everyone heard her say:

‘(Y/n), honey, if I were you, I’d really try to hide my laundry basket next time.’

Needless to say, neither of you forgot another lunch date with your parents ever again.


End file.
